villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Felonious Gru
Felonious Gru is the main protagonist, former villain and anti-hero of the Despicable Me ''franchise. History ''Despicable Me Gru used to be the number-one greatest villain of all time (before being replaced by Vector, who manages to steal the Great Pyramid of Giza). In order to get his pride back, Gru plans to steal the moon by using a shrink ray he stole from a East Asian facility and impress his mother. He has an army of yellow Minions who assist him in his deeds, as well as a elderly partner named Dr. Nefario, who helps supplies weapons for him. Ever since Gru was young, he tried to impress his mother with his inventions, to no avail. It's because of this fact that led him to become a villain in the first place. He later adopts three girls and uses them to retrieve the shrink ray Vector stole from him, so he can use it to shrink the moon. However, when he goes to the carnival with the girls, he soon decided to change his ways and becomes a loving father to them. Just as he finally completed his goal in shrinking the moon, he decided to attend the girls' ballet recital, only to find out that Vector has kidnapped them and held them hostage in his lair, demanding for the moon in exchange for them, since Vector planned to claim the moon for himself, and remain the number-one villain that he is. Deciding that being with the girls is more important than his career as a villain, Gru instantly commits to the exchange, but Vector reneges on the deal, taking both the moon and the girls to himself in his ship. Infuriated by this, Gru arranges himself, Dr. Nefario, and the minion to launch a rescue for the girls, and at the same time, Dr. Nefario reveals that the effects of the shrink ray are temporary, meaning that the moon will revert back to its normal size, much to Gru's shock. Gru and his minions manage to save the girls while the moon starts to grow, causing Vector's ship to go into hyperjump, where it reverts back to its normal size on its orbit, destroying Vector's ship and leaving Vector stranded on its surface with a space helmet. Having defeated Vector for good, Gru gave up his villain ways and he, his mother, Dr. Nefario, and the Minions celebrate as the girls perform their recital for them. During the celebration, Gru's mother finally acknowledge her son of his success, declaring him to be a better parent than she is. ''Home Makeover'' Gru makes a short cameo in the DVD released short Home Makeover ''where he was out of the house and the orphanage sent an inspector to examine how suitable Gru's house is for children. Margot, Edith and Agnes completely redecorate the interior of the house by disguising Gru's sharp thorned/needle pricked weapons and other violent themed objects to look like harmless props for young children. One minion standing on top of Margot was disguised as Gru while the inspector observes Gru's house. When the inspector was about to leave, Gru saw Margot and the minion disguised as him, then the minion runs away screaming which scares the inspector so much that he faints into Gru's arms. Gru sees the inspector's clipboard say "Suitable for children" and he is delighted, but when looking only a few seconds at his redecorated house, he faints as well. Agnes however mistakes this as him fainting from liking it. ''Despicable Me 2 It is known that he will be recruited to the Anti-Villain League to help them fight a new villain named El Macho who will be the main antagonist of the movie and will also be kidnapping his minions while brainwashing them into evil purple minions. Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Mad Scientist Category:Parody Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outright Villains Category:Parents Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Father of hero Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Recurring villain Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Evil from the past